One issue for riders of cycle-type vehicles (e.g. two and three-wheeled motorcycles, two and three-wheeled pedal cycles and the like) is carrying objects. Examples of difficulties associated with carrying objects on a cycle-type vehicle include: instability of the cycle when an object is carried on one transverse side of the cycle; reduced aerodynamics when objects are carried on the cycle; reduced ability (or impossibility) to carry a passenger when objects are carried on the cycle; and reduced ability to travel for long periods (or at high speeds) when objects are carried on the cycle.
There are a variety of prior art apparatus for carrying objects on cycle-type vehicles, including, for example:                U.S. patent application publication No. 2007/0138223 (Brown)        U.S. patent application publication No. 2003/0209581 (Adams);        U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,413 (Starry);        U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,326 (Thompson);        Japanese patent No. 8301168 (Kenji);        U.S. design Pat. No. D310,807 (Lynch);        U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,998 (Puluso);        U.S. patent application publication No. 2005/0040196 (Dean);        U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,361 (Slifka);        U.S. Pat. No. 6,619,522 (Schurr); and        U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,806 (James).        
Due to various disadvantages, none of the these apparatus have achieved widespread commercial success.
There is a general desire for improved apparatus for carrying objects on cycle-type vehicles.